schoolswikiaorg-20200215-history
Three snap-shots in a year of Antoine's blog
Antoine was a 9th Grader all 3 of the semesters represented here. Each snapshot contains four reading blogs, mostly written over a short period of time. Antoine's does not meet the expectations for blogging in terms of numbers or in terms of quality. He fails to go beyond the sentence starter, to make the writing more his. One gets the sense that he is just completing the assignment. Yet, there is passion here (perhaps anger), and commitment to a point of view. Is there progress from the Spring of 2004 to the Spring of 2005? That's one of the questions we hope to answer by looking more closely at these samples of Antoine's blog about books. Four Reading Blogs | Spring 2005 | 3/2/05 - 2/3/05 The Godfather, posted 3/2/05; 8:57:45 AM I read from page 24 to page 34 in The Godfather, by Mario Puzo. I liked this part of the book because Don Corleone's godson is having problems and he grabs him by his shirt collar and tells him to be a man about it. There are certain forces and pressures Don Corleone's grandson faces. For instance, he was forced by his godfather to stay home for a month without drinking, girls, and he has to eat alot of food so he can gain the weight back that he lost. What this tells me about the possibility of choice he's doing this cause his godfather told him to so he bascilly has no choice. The Godfather, posted 2/4/05; 1:39:32 PM Recently, in independent reading, I've been reading The Godfather, by Mario Puzo. So far, I like this book because... It's diffrent from alot of other books I read. One thing I don't get is ... why was there a trial in the beginning of the book because I wasn't really paying attention One possible answer to my question is... I think this because on page I think it had something to do with a murder scene. I predict that near the end of the book someone will get shot or die before the book I finish reading the book. This week I plan to read from page 30to 40 in my book. I look forward to reading this book because its intresting and diffrent from most other books I'v read. The Godfather, posted 2/4/05; 1:25:01 PM Recently, I’ve been reading The Godfather, by Mario Puzo. So far, I like this book because… Its diffrent from any other book I'v read. One possible answer to my question is... I think this because on page why does everyone relie on Hagon to slove there problems and why do they have to ask him in privte for help. Or maybe he might be the only one who can help them so thats why they ask him for so many favores I predict that later on in the story that there wil be a shoot out or something This week I plan to read from page 24 to 34 in my book. I look forward to reading this book, because its a good book to read. The Godfather, posted 2/3/05; 8:46:02 PM Recently, I’ve been reading The Godfather, by Mario Puzo. So far, I like this book a little because…There hasn't bin any killing in the book yet or any violents. Johnny, has a few traits you should know about. Since I'm only in the beginning of the book all I know about him is that he is a short tempered Italian guy. His role hasn't change in the story yet. I only read alittle bit of the book all I know is that there is a trail. Four Reading Blogs | Fall 2004 | November 17, 2004 - October 25, 2005 Haunting Christmas Tales, posted 11/17/04; 1:18:03 PM Recently, in independent reading, I've been reading Haunting X-Mas Stories, by Joan Aiken and others. So far, I don't like this book because... the stories are boring and I don't really get drawn into them, plus that little girl is so annoyying One possible answer to my question is... I think this because on page I wonder why the room always gets so hot at not in the little girls room, so hot that she can't breath? I think it might just be her imagination. Or maybe her old stuff elephant might have something to do with it seeing as somehow it was floting outside her window when she was sufcating in her room and for some reason the window wouldn't open. I predict that the little girl will try to destroy the stuff elephant or maybe her parents might find out about it and try to pervent it Rave Master, posted 11/10/04; 2:28:52 PM Recently, in independent reading, I've been reading Rave Master, the main character has to save the world by using the power of Rave to stop this Dark power. In a way I like this book but I don't like the characters because they are annoying and this one guy laughs too much I wonna just kick his ass! "BUWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" He laughs too damn much I was hoping he was going to die in the end of the chapter but some how he lived! I predict that the main character will find someway to master Rave and beat this Dark power even though I like the dark power more and wished they would kill the good duys. When I was Purto Rican, posted 11/7/04; 1:43:00 PM Recently, in humanities, I've been reading When I was Purto Rican, by Esmeralda Santiago. So far, I don't like this book because... Negi is just an annoying character. Esmeralda was a poor Puerto Rico girl and the oldest child of 9 others, since she was the darkess of the family they nicked named her Negi. She has to take care of her siblings since shes the oldest and has to grow up faster than most children, I don't get is why Papi is always cheating on his family if he says he loves them. I predict that negi will one day ask her father why does the things he do if he loves them. Blog, posted 10/25/04; 10:48:28 AM Recently, in independent reading, I've been reading , by. So far I like this book even thought I haven't gotten to any of the action parts yet but the beginning of the book talks about how he got shot in the head and how his body is bruised and mangled. The only question I have on this book is why was the main character roughed up the way he was in the beginning of the book. I think the reason he was beat up in the beginning of the is because the people probly just didn't like him or something. I predict that the main character will try to get revenge on the people who beat him up by killing all of them. Four Reading Blogs | Spring 2004 | 4/29/2004 - 4/22/2004 Reading Blog 4/29/2004; 12:06:08 PM Since I last wrote in my Reading Blog, I've Cowboy Bebop, Faye stole gold from a rich old man and the only way he won't report her into the police is if she find his grandson for him. An example of something that I really do like about this book is when Spike has to go and find the old man's grandson Cobra. He finds him but later on Cobra kills himself. I like the character cobra because he was a cold hearted bastard and would kill anyone just for fun. I think this is good because... it has a good storyline and diolog This book isn't always the same though. When Spike had to find Cobra Reading Blog 4/28/2004; 11:52:09 AM Since I last wrote in my Reading Blog, I've reading Cowboy Bebop Vol.2, by . I did like this part of the book because... Spike is fighting one of Cobra's Agents who pretended to be a rookie police officer. An example of something that I really didn't like when a group of people who was juor people anymore, I wasn't sad I didn't really care but it was to me alittle stupid. I think this is good because... it has a good storyline characters and diologe This book isn't always the same though. Sometimes something diffent happens like when the groups of people were trying to help the poor and then killed them selves Reading Blog 4/27/2004; 9:46:18 AM Since I last wrote in my Reading Blog, I've finished the book Cowboy Bebop, I did like this part of the book because... Spike just like me he hates everyone and everything and only cares for himself and those worth careing for. An example of something that I really do like when Spike beats the shit out of people or starts killing and shooting them because peoples these days are so fucken retarted if I had a gun I'd probly shoot them too. This book isn't always the same though. It's some what diffrent all the time but its always the same objective, find the person the cops are lookin' for turn him in and get the bounty. The only real time thr book is diffrent is when Spike goes to fight someone in a base but ends up having to run away cuz if he didn't his ass would of just bin killed. Plus the guy he was after also tried to kill his friends by damaging there ship so Spike had to go back to save them. Reading Blog, 4/22/2004; 12:12:21 PM This week, I've read from YuYu Hakusho, I did like this part of the book because... Yuske took over a whimps body and made him strong enough to take out 4 guys at once. I think this book is good because... of the cursing and the fighting This book isn't always the same though. Something different happens all the time. When Yuske got hit by the car and turned into a ghost, when Yuske uses his spirit energy to save Kaeko form his burning house.